fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Ship/Script
Chapter 11: Phantom Ship Opening Narration General Duessel tells them of the enigmatic Dark Stone. The product of Grado's research into the dark arts, the Dark Stone possesses power far beyond that of the Sacred Stones. According to the rumors swirling about, Vigarde's descent into madness coincides with the creation of the Dark Stone. Ephraim must confirm the existence of the Dark Stone. He decides to travel to Grado by sea. Midway through their passage, however, an eerie fog begins to form... Opening Scene (Scene opens in the Grado throne room) * Selena: Your Majesty... I have returned. * Vigarde: Selena... You coward. Why did you not execute Duessel? * Selena: Forgive me... It was that Valter... * Vigarde: Selena. Duessel has betrayed us. He has bent his knee to Ephraim. Are you a traitor, too? * Selena: Never! I am Your Majesty's vassal. I am yours, body and soul. Your Majesty, please, another chance, I beg you! Any order you see fit to issue, I will complete! * Vigarde: ...... * Lyon: .......Selena. I have something for you. If I may, Father? * Vigarde: Yes. * Selena: What is it, Prince Lyon? * Lyon: I want you to go to Za'albul Marsh and retrieve something for me. It is a dragonstone, a very special kind of rock. * Selena: A dragonstone? * Lyon: That's right. It's very rare. There are only two in the entire world. I've heard rumors of a collector there who has one for sale. It looks like nothing but a common gemstone. I need it for my research. If I have that stone....my... Urg...gaa... * Selena: My prince, are you all right? * Lyon: I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Now, please, find me the dragonstone. Will you approve my request, Father? * Vigarde: Yes. Do as my son asks. * Selena: Yes, understood. Your Majesty, I...would like to renew my oath of service to you here today. I pledge that I shall never again falter in my duty to you or to Grado. I beg your leave, my lord. * Lyon: ....... (Scene transition to a ship) * Myrrh: ....... * Ephraim: Is this the first time you've seen the ocean, Myrrh? * Myrrh: Yes. It's so blue, so vast. * Ephraim: It is at that. You know, this is my first passage on a ship. I've never appreciated just how enormous the sea is. * Myrrh: Really? I'd never have guessed you hadn't sailed before. You seem so calm. * Ephraim: If I'm to lead us, I can't allow any weakness to show through. I must appear competent and capable at all times, you understand? * Myrrh: Ephraim... Um... * ???: Prince Ephraim. * Ephraim: Excuse me, Myrrh. We'll have to continue this later. * Myrrh: Ah, all right. (Myrrh flies off to the side and Seth approaches) * Ephraim: What is it, Seth? * Seth: There's a ship following us, just on the edge of the fog. Should I ready the company for battle? * Ephraim: Is it a Grado vessel? * Seth: It's hard to say. The fog makes it difficult to see clearly. However, her crew seems not to be...human. (Scene transition to the other ship) * Riev: Heh heh heh... Rise and rage, my precious children of darkness. Ruin the wood and ride the sea! Drown your foes, and devour their flesh! Come celebrate the glorious rebirth of your lord and master, the Demon King! Heh, heh, heh. (Riev warps away) After Turn 1 * Ephraim: There! The enemy is closing. Prepare for battle! After Turn 2 * Ephraim: They've pulled alongside us... Those creatures are trying to board! That's fine--it'll bring 'em within reach of my lance. Push them back! Board their ship and seize the blasted thing! After Turn 6 * Ephraim: Another ship!? After Battle * Seth: We've destroyed the remaining monsters. The ship appears to be empty. * L'Arachel: And once again, the forces of righteousness prevail! * Ephraim: Thank you. We owe our victory to you. * L’Arachel: Don't mention it. My name is L'Arachel. I'm on a never-ending quest to defeat evil in the name of virtue and order. Wait... Your face has a certain familiarity. I recently met a young woman who greatly resembles you. * Ephraim: Do you mean, Eirika? She's my sister. * L’Arachel: Eirika? Isn't that the name of the princess of Renais? And you have a very regal air about you yourself, don't you? * Ephraim: My name is Ephraim, Prince of Renais. We're fighting to end Grado's invasion. To be honest... (Scene transition to after the explanation) * L’Arachel: Oh my! In that case, I must accompany you. * Ephraim: Do you understand that we alone are facing all the armies of Grado? We face untold numbers, and our odds of success are embarrassingly small. * L’Arachel: You clearly do not know who I am. Do not be startled by what I'm about to disclose to you... I am the princess of Rausten, theocracy of the righteous! * Ephraim: You're the princess of Rausten? Hm. You certainly don't have the bearing of a commoner, but... * L’Arachel: Ah, of course. My natural nobility gives me away every time. Truth to tell, dire circumstances have led me to begin this journey in secret. Prince Ephraim of Renais, please by assured that Rausten is your ally. Let us stand together against the villainous Grado Empire! If Dozla is still alive * L’Arachel: ...Well, that's that, Dozla. We will now be traveling with Ephraim and his companions. * Dozla: Gwah ha ha! Understood! For you, Princess L'Arachel, I would dive headlong into a sea of evil! Why, I'd even tie myself up with ropes and chains first! * L’Arachel: Such fabulous devotion! You are truly my most loyal attendant. Let us be off then. * Dozla: Gwah ha ha! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts